Cameron Morgan
Spoiler Alert For All Books Cameron "Cammie" Morgan is the main character of the Gallagher Girl series. Meghan B. wuz here i am an awesome beotch Physical Appearance : "I suppose a lot of teenage girls feel invisible sometimes, like they just disappear. Well, that's me - Cammie the Chameleon. But I'm luckier than most because, at my school, that's considered cool. : I go to a school for spies." : ~ I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You , page 1 Ally Carter said that, "Cammie is average. In every way average. She's the chameleon, remember? She's not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, too anything. She's probably got eyes that change color depending on what she's wearing." Though many of her friends, family and teachers say she looks like her mother (who is, according to Cammie, breathtakingly beautiful). She is also tender headed, so it really hurts if someone pulls her hair. She is, however, prettier than she probably gives herself credit for "(but who wouldn't feel ugly next to Macey or boring next to Bex or fat next to Liz?)." Cammie has had shoulder length dishwater (what the heck) blonde hair all her life, but in Out of Sight, Out of Time, she wakes up with short, jet black hair that is barely past her ears. Later, out of frustration, Macey bleaches Cammie's hair back to the original color; a mix of brown and blonde hair. Cammie's general school uniform is a blouse, a vest, a plaid skirt, and knee socks. Ally Carter stated that the uniform on the covers on the books are not neccessarily matching the real school uniform, but just a "thumbnail" so people can tell each book from each other. Cammie, on her first CoveOps mission, was wearing a knit top. Personality As a student at Gallagher Academy, Cammie is smart, but she is not good at public speaking. She does not like having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself early in the series, but as the series developes she grows more confident in her abilities. She is very compassionate but devoted to being a good spy. She looks up to her mother and later her Aunt Abby, and she hopes to be as good of a spy as them someday. When Macey McHenry first showed up at Gallagher Academy, Cammie tried to make her not want to go to school there. But when Cammie met Josh, she turned to Macey for help. Macey and Cammie then became friends because Macey seemed to be the only one who understood how she felt about Josh. She also understood Cammie's frustrations in the second book, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, when the whole Gallagher Academy went crazy over the visiting of the Blackthorne boys. Overall, Cammie is a brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, smart, and strong person who is most likely attracted to Zachary Goode. Spy Status Cammie *CODE NAME: Chameleon* is a student (Senior) at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in OSOT, which is, although the teachers don't condone it, commonly referred to as a "spy school". She knows her way around her school more than anyone, cutting through secret passageways and such. She is known as a CIA legacy. At the age of 4, Cammie cracked NSA's Sapphire Series. At the age of 9, she successfully trailed her father through a shopping mall to find out what he was getting her for Christmas. Cammie is known as a pavement artist (someone who can blend in quite well), just like her father. Likewise, her code name is "The Chameleon". She often has hunches which she will investigate, to find they were correct. She often knows more than the teachers think she does. She is one of the top students at the academy but is often not recognized for it, due to her tendency to blend in. Cammie is so skilled at the art of blending in that even her best friends cannot pick her out of a crowd. (Which is even more impressive when you consider that her best friends are spies-in-training also.) So far, only Zach has been able to pick her out of a crowd somewhat easily. Family Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan, is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy and a former CIA agent. She is beautiful and people tend to "drool" over her. There are various rumors suggesting that she has killed several men with obscure objects, such as a 'People' magazine. Cammie believes that her mother has two sets of hands: one for being a spy and headmistress, and another for mother-daughter moments. During her near-suicide, her mother cared for her deeply, as said in the statement in OGSY. From OSOT, Chapter Forty: But the fall didn't come. I looked up to see my mother gripping my left arm, my best friend holding my right. Behind me, Liz was scampering through the window, yelling for help. I should have weighed too much for them to hold on to for that long, but neither hand that gripped mine even shook. They would have held me forever while I dangled there, legs floating free in the breeze while Dr. Steve's taillights faded into the night. "We have you, ''Cammie," Bex said. "We have you."'' My mom didn't say anything. Tears dripped off her face and onto mine as I stared up at the woman I wanted more than anything to become. "Do you hear the music, Mom?" "No, sweetheart. No. I don't hear it." She shook her head. Terror and tears filled her eyes. The wind felt colder, washing over me. "Neither do I." Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan, was also a CIA agent. He died on a secret mission (during her sixth-grade year) that she did not know much about except that he went on a mission and didn't come back. In Out of Sight, Out of Time Cammie found out that he died while trying to complete the mission. She also finds out his mission was to bring down the Circle of Cavan. In OGSY, in his journal, Cammie read that he went toward leads of the Circle of Cavan for Mr. Solomon, which is why Mr. Solomon feels responsible for Matthew's disappearance. Matthew, like Cammie, was a pavement artist. On Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, Aunt Abby mentions her father was so good, he pulled off eating chocolate (only evidence was a smudge of chocolate on his face) without her noticing. Cammie's grandparents on her father's side live on a ranch in Nebraska where she spends her summers and Christmas vacations. Abigail Cameron, or "Aunt Abby", is Cammie's aunt on her mother's side. Abby is somewhat of a stereotypical spy: beautiful, witty and mysterious. Until the beginning of Cammie's Junior year, Cammie had not seen or heard from her aunt since the death of her father. This really hurt Cammie, implying that the two had been close previously. Abby started a small romantic relationship with Cammie's teacher, Joe Solomon, when she came to Gallagher to protect Cammie's friend, Macey McHenry. She is very strong and notes often that she believes (in DJGC) "Rules are optional". She is a blunt, willing and a very funny character which makes her a well-liked person in the Gallagher Academy. She tends to get quite serious when dealing with Cammie's saftey and the Circle, though, showing that she knows where to draw the line between fun and work. Relationships Joshua Abrams In LYKY, Cammie meets Josh on her first CoveOps mission. She later "accidentally" (after extensive backround research) bumps into him in Roseville and they secretly start dating by her sneaking out in secret passageways. Cammie makes up a cover story and he believes her without question, because unfortunately, he is not a spy and does not know what really goes on behind her school's walls. They kiss, but after a few dates, everything goes wrong because Josh is just a normal boy and Cammie's destined for the life of a spy. Josh then tries to rescue her during her CoveOps final because he believed she had been kidnapped. Then they tried to talk everything out but Josh would never understand why she had lied to him and Cammie couldn't tell him why due to the covert operations of her school. Her mother then takes him back to the Gallagher Academy and tells him everything. She then proceeds to give him a special memory erasing tea which he believes is regular tea. Thus is the reason Cammie does not know exactly how much Josh remembers about her. Zachary Goode In Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, Cammie first meets Zach while he's tailing her on a CoveOps mission. He, embarrassingly beats her at her own game. The next day, he and 14 other students from Blackthorne arrive at the Gallagher Academy to spend the semester there. He chooses Cammie as his guide. To Cammie, Zach is a handsome boy who seems to know things about her that should be secrets. At the begining of CMH Cammie keeps telling herself she doesn't like him but it seems that he and Cammie both have mutual crushes. They kiss at the end of the book but they make no effort to establish a steady realationship. He constantly refers to her as "Gallagher Girl" and not her real name. In Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover , Cammie notices that he continually pops up at random and dangerous points in her life. He follows her on the Winters~McHenry Campaign in a disguise to make sure that she (Cammie) is safe. In Only the Good Spy Young, Cammie's relationship with Zach grows much deeper. Zach tells Cammie the truth about Blackthorne Institute for Boys. In the tombs, Zach attempts to kill himself and an enemy just to ensure Cammie's safety, although it backfired. At the end of the book, Zach proposes to run away with Cammie and to get off the grids. Cammie, despite kissing him multiple times, refuses. She leaves her CoveOps report for someone to find and flees the mansion. In Out of Sight, Out of Time, Cammie wakes up with no memory of her summer. Zach and Bex seem to have bonded, which Cammie confuses for love. She later realizes that they only took care of each other because they missed and needed Cammie the most. When Cammie left to chase down the circle, Zach went crazy and had a breakdown, even running away himself. He ran away in search for Cammie, and when he couldn't find her, he looked for his mother. Their relationship re-strengthens throughout the book. They passionately kiss after times of reassurance and become official boyfriend and girlfriend, even though its not stated directly. Cammie even mentions loving him towards the end of the book. Category:GA Students Category:Female Category:Gallagher Girl